The Fluffy Menace
by Regenbogenelfe
Summary: Harry kauft Draco eine Katze zum Geburtstag. Achtung: Fluffy! Drarry. Eine Übersetzung.


Hallo Leute!

Ich habe hier mal etwas klitzekleines fluffiges für euch im Gepäck! Eine kleine Story, die ich nach Erlaubnis von Sanrodri gestern Abend noch übersetzt habe.

Profil von Sanrodri: u/3482332/Sanrodri

Die Originalstory: s/9036924/1/The-Fluffy-Menace

Beta: Kuro Shiro. Danke, dass du das so schnell für mich erledigt hast :)

Disclaimer: Weder Sanrodri noch mir gehört irgendetwas aus dem Potter Universum. Lediglich die Handlung gehört Sanrodri und mir gehört die Übersetzung.

So und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit diesem kleinen, zuckersüßen One-Shot! Read & Review, please :*

**The Fluffy Menace**

„Ein Kätzchen, Harry, ist offensichtlich jedem Hund überlegen."

Draco und Harry standen in einem Muggel-Tiergeschäft gegen ein Fenster gepresst, hinter dem sich zwei orangene und eine schwarze Katze befanden.

„Aber Katzen machen doch gar nichts! Mit Hunden kann man Stöckchen spielen und sie beschützen dich u-"

„Wir werden eine Katze nehmen, Harry. Du hast mir ein Haustier zum Geburtstag versprochen, also treffe ich die Entscheidungen."

Harry seufzte. Warum hatte er es überhaupt versucht?

„Okay. Wie wäre es mit der Katze dort links?"

„Ein rothaariges Kätzchen? Du hast wohl zu viel Zeit bei den Weasleys verbracht. Wir nehmen die Schwarze. Sie sieht sogar aus wie du."

Draco grinste und Harry sah auf das Knäuel schwarzen Fells hinab, das mit großen grünen Augen zurückstarrte.

„Oh, alles klar."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Harry? Hast du es gefunden?"

„Nein! Dieses verdammte Ding ist an mir vorbeigezischt und dann wieder verschwunden. Wer verkauft auch magische Tiere in einem Muggel-Tiergeschäft?!"

Harry schmiss ein Kissen von seinem Bett in irgendeine Richtung und hoffte, dass es dieses unsichtbare und vor allem ungeheuer schnelle Tier treffen würde.

Draco brüllte vom anderen Zimmer aus: „WAS HABE ICH DA GEHÖRT?! DU WIRFST MIT GEGENSTÄNDEN? SOLLTEST DU SPARTACUS VERLETZEN, DANN WERDE ICH-"

„DU HAST IHN SPARTACUS GENANNT?!"

Es krachte in der Küche und Harry rannte raus und stieß mit Draco zusammen, der gerade aus der Wäschekammer kam.

„Sieh dich vor, Potter."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sol- Shhhhh!"

Die Katze war in der Küche aufgetaucht, lief über die Arbeitsplatte eine Rolle Küchenpapier entrollend und miaute dabei glücklich.

„Spartacus ist ziemlich bezaubernd, oder?"

Harry gaffte den Blonden an. In weniger als einer halben Stunde hatte die magische Katze drei Lampen heruntergerissen, eine Vase zerstört, die sie als Hochzeitsgeschenk von Mrs. Weasley bekommen hatten, und die Sofapolster zerkratzt. Wie konnte er nur dieses Fellknäuel bezaubernd finden?

„Draco… es ist eine Landplage. Du hättest dieses verdammte Ding Voldy nennen sollen für den ganzen Ärger, den es verursacht hat!"

„Oder hätte ich ihn möglicherweise Harry nennen sollen?"

„Was?" Harry funkelte Draco wütend an.

„Als wir zusammengezogen sind, hast du mehrere Teller von mir zerbrochen, du hast den handgeschnitzten Esstisch zerstört, der über Generationen in meiner Familie war, du-"

„Ich dachte, jemand wollte uns angreifen!"

„Du hast absichtlich meine gute Bettwäsche weggeworfen, du-"

„Ich kann nur so viel Slytheringrün in meinem Schlafzim-"

„Du hättest fast meine Küche abgefackelt."

„Ich habe dir ein Dankesessen geko-"

„UND du hast den Kaffeetisch zerkratzt. Mein liebstes Möbelstück in diesem Haus." Harry konnte dazu nichts sagen. Er hatte eine Quidditchzeitschrift gelesen und hatte die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt, obwohl er wusste, dass er das nicht tun sollte.

„Wenn ich die ersten Monate mit dir überlebt habe, ohne eine Herzattacke erlitten zu haben, werde ich mich wohl um eine Katze kümmern können. Oh, schau!" Spartacus hatte sich in einem Bettchen aus Küchenpapier zusammengerollt und sein Bauch hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, als er einschlief. Harry vermutete, dass das verdammte Ding trotz allem vielleicht ein bisschen niedlich war.

„Er ist großartig."

Draco schlich ins Schlafzimmer und kam mit der Transportbox zurück, mit der sie Spartacus nach Hause transportiert hatten. Er hob die Katze sanft hoch und legte ihn hinein, bevor die Türe verschloss.

„Wir bringen ihn zu einem Trainer. Direkt Morgen."

„Also werden wir ihn behalten?"

Harry grummelte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Naja, wenn du mich behalten hast, was macht da schon eine weitere Landplage?"

Draco grinste und zog Harry an dessen Gürtelschlaufe zu sich.

„Es scheint, als bist du mir ein weiteres Geschenk schuldig."

Harry schlüpfte aus seinem Shirt und ging in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers, als er zurückrief:

„Schön! Aber diesmal treffe ich die Entscheidungen."

**The End**


End file.
